


Cream Puffs for dessert

by JessChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Living Together, M/M, hints at food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessChan/pseuds/JessChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro wants his dinner and has a hostage to make sure he gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Puffs for dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KnB Secret Valentine on Tumblr for Cheddar Mod!
> 
> It's silly and not very long but here it is anyway.. It's been a while since I've written something so go easy on me? ^^' 
> 
> Comments and such are appreciated <3 Hope you enjoy!

“Atsushi, I’m home” Himuro calls out when he enters their apartment and hangs up his coat.

“Welcome home, Muro-chin” Murasakibara replies from somewhere in the living room.

Feeling kind of hungry, Himuro decides it’s best to start on dinner right away so he heads towards the kitchen.

Himuro opens the fridge and frowns while looking at its contents. He sighs. Why did he ever think it would be a good idea to let Atsushi do the grocery shopping _._

Since he had to work late today, he had given Atsushi some money to do some shopping for him so they wouldn’t have dinner too late. But instead of the ingredients for dinner tonight, the fridge was stocked full with all kinds of cakes, pudding and other sweet things.

What are they going to do for dinner now? It’s too late to go to the supermarket since they’re all closed by now. They could go to the 7/11 a few blocks away, but convenience store bentou aren’t exactly healthy. Then again, it’s not like they have much of a choice unless they want to eat cake for dinner. Atsushi probably wouldn’t mind, but Himuro preferred his meals a little more nutricious.

He didn’t want to go outside again though. It was the middle of winter and freezing outside. Himuro wonders if he could get Atsushi to go buy them dinner since it’s his fault for buying all these sweets instead.

Glancing around in the fridge, he recognizes a box from one of Atsushi’s favorite pastry shops and gets an idea. He takes it out and looks inside to confirm his suspicions. Yup, it was a box with a dozen of Atsushi’s favorite cream puffs. Himuro smiles to himself and straightens up.

Hiding the box behind his back, he heads over to the living room where Atsushi is lounging on the couch eating a bag of potato chips while watching some random tv show. He walks up to him and stops next to the couch, near Atsushi’s feet.

“Atsushi”

Atsushi looks up at Himuro, still eating his chips “Hmm? What is it, Muro-chin?”

Himuro cocks his head sideways and smiles. “Could you explain why the fridge is full of cake instead of the things I asked you to get for dinner?”

Atsushi’s hand freezes halfway to his mouth. He lowers his hand and looks sideways, avoiding all eye contact with Himuro. He knew he was in the wrong for not buying the food.

“There was a sale..” Atsushi starts.

“A sale?”

“In the shopping district..” Atsushi explains, still avoiding Himuro’s gaze. “There was a huge discount at the pastry shop and I couldn’t resist it Muro-chin. I couldn’t help it!”

It was quiet for a few seconds until Atsushi finally decided to glance up at Himuro.

Himuro just kept smiling and said “It’s okay Atsushi. I understand.”

Atsushi was not expecting this kind of answer and replied with his eyes wide open. “Really? You’re not mad at me, Muro-chin?”

Himuro chuckled quietly. “No Atsushi, I’m not mad. I’m a little disappointed though.”

Atsushi lowered his head again and mumbled and apology. “Sorry.. I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

Bingo. That’s what Himuro was waiting for.

“That’s great! I know just the thing too” Himuro said while smiling brightly.

Atsushi looked back up at Himuro and looked at him, a little confused. “What’s that?”

“Well..” Himuro started “Since you didn’t get any of the things I asked you for, we’re left without anything for dinner. And the stores are closed by now too. So we’ll have to settle for convenience store bentou tonight and I’ll go do some shopping myself tomorrow.”

Realization starts to dawn upon Atsushi and he pouts. “Aaaww, Muro-chin no. Don’t make me go out there.. It’s so cold.. I don’t like cold. I’m not going.” Atsushi said as he sat up straight.

Placing one hand on his hip, using the other to still hide the box behind his back, Himuro stands his ground.

“You should have thought of that before you went ahead and bought all those sweets then.” Himuro scolds him. “Here’s how it’s going to go Atsushi. You’re going to go out there and get us some bentou boxes for dinner and you’re going to do it quickly.”

Atsushi opens his mouth to protest against it, but Himuro cuts him off by taking the cakebox from behind his back and holding it in front of him.

“Because for every 15 minutes you take, I’m going to eat one of your favorite cream puffs.”

Atsushi narrows his eyes at Himuro and frowns. “You wouldn’t..”

Himuro raises an eyebrow at Atsushi while opening the box and taking out a cream puff. Atsushi’s eyes go wide as he watches the cream puff disappear in Himuro’s mouth.

“Muro-chin so cruel..” Atsushi groans.

Himuro swallows the cream puff and licks some cream off his fingers.

“I’d hurry if I were you Atsushi, the next one is in 15 minutes and it takes about 10 minutes to get to the 7/11 from here.”

Atsushi knew Himuro would do anything it takes to get what he wants so he got up quickly, grabbed his coat and headed out, all the while murmuring “Stupid Muro-chin” under his breath.

Hearing the door close behind his, Himuro released a deep breath and went to sit down on the couch. Placing the box of cream puffs next to him on the couch, he put his feet up on the low living room table and grabbed the remote. He smiled to himself. He didn’t like having to use this kind of method on Atsushi but sometimes it was the only way to get things done with him. Himuro got comfortable on the couch and browsed through the channels on tv but nothing really interesting was on.

Exactly 17 minutes later, Atsushi was already back, slightly out of breath, leading to only one more casualty of the cream puffs. Himuro guessed that Atsushi probably ran to the story to make it back as soon as possible.

“That was quick.” Himuro said as he smiled up at Atsushi.

Atsushi placed the bag with the bentou boxes on the table and moved to sit next to Himuro. As he moved the box of cream puffs he noticed there was another one missing and frowned at the box before placing it next to the bag of bentou boxes.

As revenge for the 2 stolen cream puffs, Atsushi placed his ice cold hands from being outside on Himuro’s neck. Himuro shivered at the chill of his hands and moved to swat them away.

“Hey, Atsushi! That’s cold you know!”

“Hmm” Atsushi hummed “It’s your fault Muro-chin.”

Moving his hands to his waist, Atsushi cuddled up to Himuro, nuzzling his neck.

“I’m sorry Muro-chin, I really won’t do it again. I swear.”

Himuro chuckled and stroked Atsushi’s hair, twining his fingers through the silky purple locks. He knew something like this would likely happen again but he also knew Atsushi didn’t mean anything bad by it. It’s just the way he is.

“That’s good then. Now, let’s eat. I’m starving!”

Atsushi squeezed tight once before letting go of Himuro and moved to sit on the floor by the table.

They ate in the living room while watching tv without much talking other than when he scolded Atsushi because he tried to get rid of some of his vegetables by putting them in Himuro’s box.

When they were finished, Himuro put all the trash together in the bag and went to throw it in the trashcan. By the time he came back, Atsushi had already eating two cream puffs and had just taken a third.

Himuro lightly shook his head while smiling. He walked up to him and grabbed the box. Atsushi snapped his head up and glared at Himuro.

“Muro-chin..” He warned. “I got dinner, just like you asked, so why are you taking away my cream puffs again?”

Himuro snickered at Atsushi’s menacing expression.

“I’m not taking them away from you Atsushi..” Himuro smiled seductively. “I just thought you might.. Enjoy them more somewhere else..”

Atsushi narrowed his eyes at Himuro in confusion.

“Somewhere else? Like where?”

Himuro started walking away, hips swaying lightly as he went.

“For example..” He looked back over his shoulder and said in a low and seductive voice “The bedroom.”

As he watched Himuro walk towards their bedroom, it dawned on him what Himuro meant by that.

Getting up quickly to join Himuro, Atsushi called out “Muro-chin is so naughty.” and licked his lips, before closing the door to their bedroom.

 

 

 


End file.
